30 minutos
by LikanRay0757
Summary: 30 minutos para decidir, susurrar sus nombres. Para dejar de cargar con la culpa y el dolor. One-shot. SORAXYAMATOXMIMI


* **Advertencia: Digimon, su logo y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Akihoshi Hongo y TOEI ANIMATION. Yo sólo ocupo sus personajes para crear mi historia y no tiene relación con la trama original.**

 **Por su contenido y lenguaje explícito no está calificado para menores de 18 años.**

 **** **30 minutos**

 ****Es un día de verano en el parque de diversiones de Odaiba. Las montañas rusas, la rueda de la fortuna, el carrusel. Miles de atractivos que hacen que los niños y jóvenes arrastren sus pies a este lugar a divertirse. Y hay un par en especial, una pareja que has venido a pasar un buen momento en el parque, pero en un sentido diferente al habitual.

Una pelirroja y su acompañante rubio corriendo de la mano hacia el carrusel. Aparentemente se van a subir a unos de los caballos de plástico. Y sí, ella se va a subir, pero no precisamente a uno de esos ponys falsos. El muchacho se sienta en el centro del carrusel mientras ella lo despoja de su camisa, le acaricia su torso y al tiempo que se besan, él levanta su polera, la despoja del sostén y le acaricia los senos de forma frenética. Todo frente a un grupo de niños de primaria que los miran asustados mientras unos adultos los intentan mover de esa bochornosa situación.

Frente al parque, a unos metros de distancia, una chica rubia, sus cabellos al viento, observaba fijamente el lugar. No se movía un centímetro. Una estatua de acero frente a las atracciones. Frente a la erótica escena que mantenía la pareja montados en el carrusel. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero su mirada era fría, atenta, como si esperara que ocurriese algo. Algo grande, algo… explosivo.

Hace 30 minutos que la hizo. Que la colocó en la mochila. Después de un arduo trabajo conectando cables, activando dispositivos, poniendo las manecillas del reloj en la hora precisa. Luego de armar las piezas y atarlas con elásticos, la guardó en la mochila de la que en algún tiempo fue su amiga y confidente… Sora, Sora, Sora. Aún no entiende como pudo hacerle esto, como pudo robarle la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba y de paso, quebrar esa lealtad, esa amistad que desde niñas empezó a fortalecerse, a ser casi un amor de infancia, después de tantas aventuras y experiencias compartidas. Todavía no comprende por qué le hizo esto. No sólo le robó a Matt, le destrozó el alma, la dejó hecha pedazos, al igual que su amistad.

Y ahora, dentro de 30 minutos, todo acabaría. Todo ese dolor, esa amargura, esa ira se iría. Desaparecería, se destruiría junto con ellos.

Mientras, ellos sólo disfrutan el momento, la adrenalina de lo prohibido. Ella, sus senos al aire, aferrándolo de las nalgas, sus pantalones abajo. Él, aferrándola de su espalda, sintiendo del roce de sus pezones contra su pecho, abriéndole las piernas y entonces ellos jadean. Fuerte, intenso, su piel ardiendo. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta el público se ha ido, que ellos se han quedado solos desde hace 10 minutos. Y ni siquiera saben que esos serían los últimos 10 minutos de su vida.

5 minutos. La rubia mira su reloj. Sólo quedan 5 minutos para que ellos se vayan al diablo. Mira unos segundos más la escena, se da vuelta y se va caminando.

30 segundos. Ella camina decidida. Su pelo rubio golpea su rostro al compás del viento. Sabe lo que pasará dentro de poco y sin embargo ya no le importa. Le importa un carajo lo que ocurra después de ese día. Nadie sabía nada y nadie tiene porqué saberlo. 15 segundos. La piel se le eriza y se asoman las lágrimas, pero no la deja salir. Ellos no valen la pena como para llorar.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Una explosión masiva a sus espaldas. Imagina los pedazos humanos, de acero y plástico desparramados por los aires, volando como meteoros hasta caer al suelo. Sólo algunos segundos después se voltea, mira hacia atrás y observa el humo y las llamas que cubren el vacío que quedó en el piso. Vuelve a mirar hacia delante y camina, perversamente satisfecha. Después de todo lo ocurrido, Mimi podrá dormir tranquila, sin un grano de remordimiento en su conciencia, si ese dolor que hace años taladraba su corazón.

La venganza es dulce, y vale la pena ir al infierno por ella.

 ***NOTAS FINALES**

 **Si se fijaron, esta historia es una mezcla entre Mimato y Sorato, aunque podríamos decir que había una pequeña pizca de Sorami.**

 **Este fanfic se basó en el videoclip de la canción "30 Minutes" del dúo T.A.T.U. (De ahí su nombre). Confieso que hace rato que quería escribir una historia de ese estilo. Espero les haya gustado y no haya molestado a los fans de estas parejas.**

 **Gracias por leer. Comentarios y críticas constructivas se aceptan bienvenidas. Saludos.**


End file.
